


Последний шанс

by Fool_Moon



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-16
Updated: 2014-09-16
Packaged: 2018-02-17 15:26:04
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,001
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2314379
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fool_Moon/pseuds/Fool_Moon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Написано по заявке с кинк-феста 2013 на diary.ru<br/>Флинт со школы влюблен в Вуда. Во время войны Вуд попадает в руки пожирателей...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Последний шанс

Вуд выглядел паршиво. Синяки, шишки, ссадины. Нос был свернут на левую сторону и опух, словно картошка. Волосы… что ж, сейчас Маркус не рискнул бы определять, какого они цвета. В бурых пятнах крови, смешанных с коричневыми потеками засохшей грязи. Жалкое зрелище. Да и запах, признаться. От Вуда несло давно не мытым телом, мочой и гниющим тряпьем. Сколько его держали в подвалах, прежде чем притащить в пиршественный зал? Сколько ломали? Флинт отвел взгляд, не в силах наблюдать за тем, как Вуд, покачиваясь, хватается за своего конвоира и тут же, получив тычок под ребра, падает на колени, рвано дыша и почти захлебываясь воздухом. Ребра тоже переломаны… 

Только глаза остались прежними, и Маркус, встретившись с Вудом взглядом, усмехнулся. Гриффиндор – это диагноз, не иначе. Ломаный- переломанный, едва дышащий, не стоящий на ногах Вуд, глядел на Флинта с такими знакомыми еще со школы вызовом и упрямством, что от этого откуда-то со дна души поднималась волна сумасшедшей нежности. Хотелось подойти, взъерошить его волосы, улыбнуться и поцеловать, нажав напоследок на нос. Жаль, что он так и не решился на это в Хогвартсе. А теперь уже поздно… Еще пара недель и от Вуда не останется ничего. Его буквально раздерут на кусочки, сломают все, что можно сломать, растопчут, раздавят, смешают с грязью… Только в одном Флинт был уверен – Вуд все также будет смотреть на своих мучителей с вызовом и упрямством. Во всяком случае, до тех пор, пока на его лице еще будут глаза…

-Эй, Марк! – позвал кто-то, и Маркус вздрогнул, наконец заметив того, кто привел Вуда в зал. Макнейер был откровенно доволен собой и своим пленником, которого он снова пнул под сломанные ребра. – Узнаешь нашу птичку?

-Скорее уж свинку, - лениво ухмыльнулся Маркус, подходя к парочке и выразительно морщась от идущего от Вуда аромата. – Ты б его хоть мыл. Или вон очищающими… А то сейчас все его блохи со вшами по залу разбегутся. Да и амбре… не способствует аппетиту, знаешь ли. 

-Фи, какие мы нежные, - Макнейер заржал и его поддержали еще пара десятков голосов. Другие, впрочем, были солидарны с Флинтом. Дамы прикрывали носики надушенными платками, мило хихикая. Что ж, представление на пиру – обычное дело. И все давно привыкли и к запахам, и к крикам, и к то и дело появляющимся на полу пятнам крови, мочи и блевоты. Пленники в этом плане оказывались на редкость не воспитаны, и когда их на глазах высокой публики мучали, насиловали и убивали, не старались сдерживать криков и низменных инстинктов.

-Марки, - манерно протянул Паркинсон, отщипывая пальчиками кусочек булочки и отправляя в рот. – Ты же нас сегодня развлечешь, правда? – Она пригубила вино и мило улыбнулась. – Помнишь, как в школе ты все обещал натянуть наглого грифа? Неужели не воспользуешься моментом?

-Давай, Марк! – поддержал ее Забини, - не упусти свой шанс, а то скоро и натягивать будет нечего. Трахать окровавленный обрубок удовольствия мало. 

-Точно, Марк! Давай! Просим, просим! –разнеслось над столом. Дамы мило аплодировали затянутыми в перчатки ручками. Мужчины понимающе подмигивали, подбадривая.

Марк мотнул головой. Еще раз взглянул на Вуда. Тот кусал губы, явно стараясь не издать ни звука. Кажется, злился. Боялся? Наверняка. А еще ему было больно. Постоянно. Марк рвано кивнул и, вынув палочку, обрушил на Оливера и его тюремщика каскад холодной воды. Макнейер отпрыгнул, матерясь, а Вуд только раскрыл пошире рот, явно стараясь поймать льющиеся сверху капли. Пить ему тоже не давали…

-Что, Олли, давно не мылся? – протянул Маркус, подходя еще ближе и с брезгливой гримасой проводя ладонью по его волосам. – Фу… -Он обтер руку о штаны и заклинанием заставил одежду на Вуде исчезнуть. 

Тот глядел волком и только что не рычал, но рук к паху не потянул. Кажется, понимал, что любое его движение вызовет только новый град насмешек. Впрочем, их и так было в избытке. Гости разглядывали его, обсуждая фигуру, все еще ладную и спортивную, ни сколько не испорченную временем, проведенном в заключении, грязь, синяки царапины, покрывавшие его кожу. Татуировку в виде небольшого красного дракона под лопаткой… Маркус помнил, как однажды видел ее в душевой. Как мечтал когда-то прижаться к ней губами. Сейчас дракон выглядел ярким и неожиданно живым. Единственным живым местом на теле своего хозяина. Маркус с трудом поборол желание потрогать рисунок. Сейчас было уже нельзя. Он упустил все свои шансы… 

Дальше разговор за столом коснулся задницы и члена пленника и Маркус движением палочки услужливо приподнял Вуда повыше, позволяя гостям разглядеть его со всех сторон. Вуд все-таки попытался прикрыться, морщась от каждого движения и вызвав еще один град насмешек.

-Что, Олли, думаешь, маловат у тебя стручок отрос? – ухмыльнулся Флинт, откинув его руки от паха. – Смотри-ка сморщенный какой. Неинтересно ему с нами. И красавицы наши его не прельщают. Ну ничего… Сейчас мы тебя и твоего дружка заинтересуем…

Вуд плюхнулся на паркет, не сдержав болезненного стона и Флинт, продолжая распинаться, левитировал в центр зала скамью, предназначенную для подобных развлечений. Дальше все было до жути обыденно. Впрочем, публике никогда не надоедало. Все-таки человек – это животное, думал Маркус, пристраивая Вуда на скамье жопой кверху и заставляя пошире развести ноги. Всего лишь грязное похотливое животное. Ему бы только жрать, убивать и сношаться. А если уж одновременно можно получить свою порцию крови, секса и вкусной еды… 

Паркинсон глядела на них жадным взглядом. Грудь ее тяжело вздымалась, едва не выпадая из декольте, и она совершенно недвусмысленно прижималась к своему кавалеру, потираясь о него задницей и откидывая ему на плечо голову. Забини лапал какую-то девицу, запустив руку ей в корсаж и явно пощипывая сосок. Даже Беллатрис, которая была редким гостем на молодежных вечерах, сегодня явно оценила представление и, то и дело облизывая пухлые губы, опустила руку под стол, явно вжимая ее в себя, сквозь складки тяжелого платья. 

-Давай, Олли, покажи народу, как тебе хочется, чтобы тебя наконец выебли - Маркус одобрительно похлопал Оливера по заду и невольно коснувшись кончиком пальца пары синяков на боках. – Дырка у тебя не разработана, я смотрю. Неужто Макнейер тобой побрезговал? А я-то думаю, чего он тебя мыть не стал, а старина Олли оказывается не в его вкусе… Не обидно, а, Вудди? Даже старый педрила на тебя не позарился… ну ничего, сейчас я тебя утешу…

Флинт продолжал говорить, расстегивая мантию. Снимать ее он не собирался. Только раздвинуть складки, достать член и вставить. И вся недолга. Думал ли он, что когда-нибудь будет трахать Вуда вот так, стоя перед бывшими однокашниками в огромном роскошном зале, лениво похлопывая его по заду и зубоскаля. Нет, когда он дрочил, спрятавшись за пологом в общей спальне, он представлял все совсем не так. В тех мечтах он был бесконечно нежным, чертовски терпеливым, умелым и ласковым. И Вуд стонал и метался по кровати, подаваясь на его прикосновения. Теперь же Вуд тоже стонал и кряхтел от неудобной позы, боли в сломанных ребрах и многочисленных ссадин и синяков. И от того, как член Флинта практически вламывался в его зад. Как Флинт ни старался быть осторожнее, но все равно получалось больно. И изменить ничего он был не властен… На глазах на мгновение выступили злые слезы и Флинт придержал Вуда за пояс, не позволяя двигаться. Тот, кажется, старался сползти с причиняющего боль члена. Только вот… не стоило. Нужно было просто сыграть свою роль. Чтобы все закончилось побыстрее.

-Двадцать пять, двадцать шесть, двадцать семь, двадцать восемь, - Флинт считал про себя, сжимая зубы. Вуд дергался, зажимался, выл и всхлипывал, старался отползти, но Флинт не позволял. Могло быть только хуже. Да и не по сценарию было позволять такое. Он то и дело опускал ладонь на его задницу, в последний момент немного смягчая удар, да иногда дергал его на себя, чтобы не слишком налегать на сломанные ребра. Народ, не стесняясь, комментировал и давал советы, предлагал Вуду отсосать, чтобы Маркусу было веселее. Маркус усмехался, тянул Вуда за волосы и начинал двигаться сильнее. Не стоило давать зрителям скучать. А то как бы они не решили переменить актерский состав и включиться в игру. Член ходил в заднице с противным чавкающим звуком, и когда Флинт вставлял до конца, его яйца касались жопы Вуда с мерзким «шлеп». Чавк-шлеп-чавк-шлеп – сорок девять, пятьдесят… Досчитав до шестидесяти Флинт с облегчением кончил. Заявив, что Вуд – годная подстилка, он обтер член о его спину и оправил мантию. Вуд так и стоял враскорячку, его ноги дрожали, и он предпринял пару неудачных попыток свести бедра.   
-Что, красавчик, ножки не сходятся? – ухмыльнулся Макнейер, вздергивая Вуда на ноги. – Хорошо, смотрю, Флинт тебя выеб. Дырка вся красная, растраханная… Авось и мне вечерком сгодишься. -он заставил Вуда нагнуться, сунув ему пару пальцев в зад. 

-Словно марионетка на поклоне, - подумал Маркус, провожая Вуда взглядом. Тот шел к дверям голый, избитый, с трясущимися руками и ногами… Но перед тем как уйти, он обернулся и бросил на Флинта такой взгляд, что тот почувствовал, как по телу прокатывается дрожь. Если бы Оливер мог, он бы его убил. Флинт отвернулся. Если бы мог, Маркус бы ему позволил.

***  
-Вуд, Вуд, да проснись ты! – кто-то тряс Оливера за плечо и тот с трудом разлепил глаза, слепо вглядываясь в темноту камеры. Макнейер так и не выполнил свою угрозу, и Оливер был этому искренне рад. Это оказалось ужасно смешно – радоваться, что тебя изнасиловали за день только однажды, что сломали пока только ребра. Что глаза и язык все еще на месте, что руки и ноги целы. Что еще жив. Пусть, не надолго. Но жив… И можешь сопротивляться. Просто не позволить себя сломать – это уже кое-что. Не много, но единственное, что остается. 

-Люмос, - прошептал его посетитель, и огонек на конце палочки высветил лицо Флинта. Вуд скривился и собрался было уже плюнуть ему в рожу, когда тот протянул ему какую-то склянку и кулек. – Пей давай быстро. 

-Что за херня? – спросил Олвивер, поражаясь своему сорванному голосу. 

-Зелье, чтобы до своих добрался, - буркнул Маркус. – Пей давай, не отравлю. А даже если б отравил. Все лучше, чем так…   
Оливер подозрительно прищурился. 

-Тебе зачем? 

-Да пей же! – Маркус почти ткнул склянку ему в губы. – Империо наложу! 

Вуд выпил. По телу пробежала горячая волна, наполняя энергией. Раны перестали зудеть и даже дышать стало будто легче. 

-Одевайся и вали! – Флинт кинул в Вуда одеждой. –Давай, Вуд, провожу тебя до ворот.

Больше Оливер ничего не спрашивал. Молча оделся, молча вышел за Флинтом, прошел по коридору мимо спящего Макнейера, мимо пары незнакомых охранников, от которых Флинт спрятал его дезиллюминационными чарами. Наконец они были на улице. В роскошном английском парке все дышало осенью и покоем. Благородно-багровые деревья, желтая листва на дорожках, лебеди, неспешно прорезающие черную гладь пруда и тонкий серп луны в небе.

-Красиво, - тихо вздохнул Вуд. После затхлого подземелья, в котором он провел несколько недель, он чувствовал себя словно в раю. 

-Топай давай, - ворчал Флинт, легко подталкивая его вперед. – Слушай, короче, выйдешь и аппарируй. Пешком не пройдешь. Кругом лес и егеря. Ваши сейчас на Гримо. Туда топай. Наши его ищут уже не знаю сколько времени. И все бестолку.

-А ты мне на хвост пристроишься, дурака нашел! – усмехнулся Вуд.

Флинт рассмеялся:

-Ну, хочешь, неприложный дам, что мне ваш штаб даром не нужен, а, Олли?

-Тогда зачем?

Флинт неуклюже пожал плечами а потом не удержался и все-таки коснулся губ Вуда своими, взъерошив его волосы. 

-Давай, Оливер, иди, - шепнул Флинт, открыв для Вуда ограду. – И не возвращайся сюда больше. Никогда. 

Прежде чем закрыть ворота, восстановив защиту поместья, Флинт услышал, как Вуд аппарирует куда-то в Запретный лес. 

***

-Я прошу помилования для Маркуса Флинта. – Голос Вуда звучит звонко и уверенно и Маркус улыбается, вспоминая, каким хриплым и сорванным он был тогда, в поместье. Все было не зря. И это радует настолько, что дементоры уже почти не пугают. 

Когда Визенгамот выносит ему приговор, лишив всего-навсего волшебной палочки, Флинт не верит своим ушам. Жить он уже и не надеялся. Он встает с кресла и кандалы, сжимавшие его руки, опадают. Он выходит из зала и чувствует спиной взгляд Вуда. На секунду Маркус оборачивается, чтобы прошептать одними губами: «спасибо».   
Весна цветет и пахнет, люди на улице улыбаются друг другу: цветы, любовь, победа… Кажется, весь магический мир опьянен этой весной, этой свободой. И Флинту так хочется поддаться всеобщему настроению… Как же чертовски жаль, что еще в Хогвартсе от так глупо проебал все свои шансы! Как же жаль…

-Флинт! – слышится за спиной знакомый звонкий голос. Маркус оборачивается и видит Вуда. Тот машет ему рукой и широко улыбается. Он тоже пьян победой и свободой. Хотя его нос до сих пор сбит налево, а в волосах седые прядки. –Флинт! – повторяет Вуд. – ты так и не сказал зачем! 

Флинт усмехается и идет обратно, думая о том, что этот последний шанс он постарается не проебать. А там – будь, что будет.


End file.
